User talk:ZombiefarmXmorneaufan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mechanical Bull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kgs88error (Talk) 01:35, March 9, 2011 thank you! it's the rarest spoil isn't it? i'll create the page for it. can you upload a photo (no matter what quality) when the page is ready? Kgs88error 17:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) also i've moved your zombie vs robots zombie order to the page's talk page. you can add order to the other invasions, use the talk page for that, and don't forget to hit signature at the end. thx Kgs88error 18:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) seasonal page it was a good idea to create that page, also collecting the similarities. it can be a sub-category of the invasion category page. i'm wondering what the next seasonal invasion will be, and will it be in the next update. let me ask you for help: can you get the game's files? (jailbroken iPhone, and iFile is required) or do you know somebody who can upload them? this wiki is based on the game files, and the guy who used to get them are not here any more. all the pictures and many of the texts, datas are from the files. it would be great if somebody could upload them. thanks, Kgs88error 11:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) pages thanks for the help, booth pages are good! but can you use screen-captured images? (hold home button for a sec and press sleep button while holding home.) it would be better to see your farm sharp :) also, you did not answered my prev. question. Kgs88error 18:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Please take my test. Search Zombie Farm Test then take the test, check it with the answer key, then post your score on the blog for this test. Please take my test. Search Zombie Farm Test then take the test, check it with the answer key, then post your score on the blog for this test. Farrell99999 10:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Please take my test. Search Zombie Farm Test then take the test, check it with the answer key, then post your score on the blog for this test. Farrell99999 10:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Could you please take my Zombie Farm test? It would just take you about half an hour. Then check your answer in the answer key and then post your scores or opinion on the blog for the test(link given in test). Farrell99999 05:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) brains as far i know, you won't get back brains for the playforge. the error signs may turn back to a normal item in the next update. since their data is there, just the displayed picture is buggy. the plowed land things... i think they cannot turn back to anything. it's sad people waste hard earned brains on these stuff. in an update i lost all my ground type upgrades, and all my mutations. that's -11 brains for me and like 30-50 thousand gold. the best way is to avoid new items (especially when they're sold for 5-7 brains or more), and wait few days and check the facebook zombie farm forum if somebody has problems with new items or anything. Kgs88error 08:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) adminship i tried to pass the rights to you but i can't. only bureaucrats can pass rights, but i'm only admin. i think you can ask wikia staff to help. you'll be good for admin/bureaucrat. you can show the staff this message, but i really don't know how those thing work here, but i was the only active admin here for half year and i have many edits so maybe this text worths something. Kgs88error 22:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) crazy zombie he is in the game files.his market info (stats and the voucher) and pictures of his body, eyes and beard. but without the files you can search him by opening the .ipa file with notepad. but i wont be surprised if the crazy zombie wont make an appearance in the game, he is in the files for like 2 months... Kgs88error 23:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adminship You are admin now! I became a bureaucrat so i can change your user right to admin. Keep up the good work:) Kgs88error 09:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The wiki The wiki get mess, someone of the wiki staff ask me to help an bit here. I'm the founder of the Legendary Wars wiki that I start up some time ago but before that I was an active editer on this wiki. For example I created that crazy zombie with the game files that you are using now for your profile. The problem is that I don't play ZF anymore because my Ipod can't handle it but I'm good with wiki coding and lay-out and structure for wiki's. So if you have any question about it, just ask me. I think the first job would be fixing the lay-out on the zombie category page. I don't think you guys have acces to the recent game files so I need to render them. For that I need some picture from an Ipad. Can you get those for me: *Rank Icons from the zombie types (in the shop every color of zombie has another rank icon) Just give me an printscreen in .png form the shop (Ipad) This things I will improve on the zombie category page when you get me the pictures: *Classes & Types (lay-out update) *Uses (lay-out update) This are only small edites, I don't have enouge time to do the lay-out for 2 wiki's. If an picture need to be rendered or you need some help on wiki coding just ask on my talk page. I'll try to answer it before the week is ended. Jens Ingels 14:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC)